Shadow's Snow
by Lost-n-Oblivion
Summary: "Tiger and Shadow will meet in battle and the forest will be bathed in blood." A prophecy comes to a certain cat and the life of the clans will be changed...
1. Chapter 1

_**I guess I'll make some cats come back to life. **__**J**_

_Allegiances _

_Thunderclan_

_Leader- Firestar (Ginger tom)_

_Deputy- Brambleclaw ( large tabby tom)_

_Medicine cat- Jayfeather (sightless gray tom)_

_Warriors_

_Sandstorm(ginger she-cat)_

_Dustpelt(brown tom)_

_Spiderleg(tall tom)_

_Honeyfern(golden she-cat) __**and this**_

_Leafpool( pretty striped she-cat)_

_Birchfall_

_Lionblaze_

_Hollyleaf __**like this.**_

_Graystripe_

_Whitewing_

_Bumblestripe_

_Rosepetal_

_Apprentices_

_Dovepaw_

_Ivypaw_

_Elders_

_Purdy_

_Mousefur_

_Longtail __**and this!**_

_Windclan_

_Leader- Onestar_

_Deputy-Ashfoot_

_Medicine cat-Barkface_

_Riverclan_

_Leader-Mistystar_

_Deputy-_

_Medicine cat- Mothwing and Willowpelt_

_Shadowclan_

_Leader- Blackstar_

_Deputy Russetfur __**This too.**_

_Medicine cat-Littlecloud and Flametail_

_Bloodclan_

_Leader- Scourge (Small black tom with one white paw)_

_Deputy- Bone ( Large black and white tom)_

_Medicine cat- Silver and apprentice, Berry (Silver she-cat and creamy furred she-cat) __**Made it up.**_

_Warriors_

_Brick_

_Scratch_

_Claw_

_Fang_

_Ice_

_Snake_

_Slash_

_Night_

_Ivy_

_Blood_

_Black_

_Apprentices_

_Ribbon_

_Petal_

_Rose_

_Max __**Used to be a kitty pet**_

_Misty_

_Frost_

_Queens_

_Metallic ( Expecting Scourge's kits)_

_Ebony( Expecting Claw's kits) _


	2. Chapter 2: Gaining ground

**Okay, this is a prequel to Sun's Ice so you half to read that first!**

Shadow's Snow

Shadow was a smoky colored kit with white paws and green eyes. Her sister was named Berry. She was a creamy color with blue eyes. Shadow snuggled deeper into her mother's fur. Her mother was named Metallic. Her father was Scourge the leader of Bloodclan. She heard the cries of war against the clans as she first opened her eyes were over. Half the clan came back. Brick entered the nursery. "I don't…know how to put this." He stammered. His pelt was ragged and his eyes were dull with grief and shock. She closed her eyes already knowing what he was about to say. "Scourge… is… dead." Metallic wailed with grief and then murmured, "How did this happen?"

"A ginger tom killed him." Brick replied.

Metallic growled and picked Shadow up by the scruff. "Hey!" She said.

"We must follow the clans!" She declared.

"WHAT?" Brick yelped.

"With no scourge there is no reason to stay." She mewed.

Berry clambered up onto her back. Metallic pushed her way out of the den. Black bumped into her. "Sorry. I was about to come in to tell you." He glanced at Shadow. She stared at him with her green eyes narrowed. "I already knew he was going to say he died. His eyes said it." She meowed.

"I see." He looked at her again. "You look a lot like Scourge minus the color of your eyes."

"Well, we were planning on leaving. Following the clans."

"I'll go."

_Oh, great, another cat that thinks that they are better than everyone, _She thought.

"Okay, let's go then."

"Patience!" She growled. "First we must find the forest. Let us speak to Night."

They passed several allies until they found one where the twoleg nest blocked off one side of it.

"Night!"

A shady looking she-cat sat behind some twoleg rubbish. "Over here." They followed here scent to the rubbish and sat down.

"we need to find the clans. They already left that forest of theirs. We probably could have taken over without a fight!"

"Where do we find them?" Black was a very impatient cat.

"Follow their scent through the Thunderpath. One more thing."

Night's eyes switched from shady to sorrow. "Please… take my kits with you. They'll have a better life with the clans."

Two toms and a she-cat crawled out from behind Night.

"I just named them. The tall gray tom is Storm. The dappled she-cat is Lilly. And the striped tom is Tiger." She moved the kits in front of them.

"Why can't you just come?" Shadow squeaked.

"I have to stay with my mate and he dislikes the clans."

"Oh…" Shadow mewed.

"Well ,if we're are ready let's MOVE!" Black growled.

"I want to walk." Shadow meowed. He neck was beginning to hurt from bumping against her mother's chest.

"Careful."

Shadow set her paws on the ground. She stared at her paws as she walked. She continued to wobble down the path until Black whispered, "What are you a three-legged badger?"

She soon noticed he was hopping about every time a piece of clear sharp stuff was under his paws. "What are you, a one-legged crow?" She meowed.

"If I was, I would probably be squawking as much as you do with Berry!" He said.

"Oh really?" Shadow searched her mind for a comeback. "Well then you must be a mouse for how scared you are of clear sharp stuff!"

"Oh what did you say?" He asked.

"You're a mouse!"

"That's low for a kit!" He said.

When they stopped talking Shadow realized that they had finally reached the edge of twoleg place. They began to climb a slope and then dashed across the open moorland. She felt the wind slice through her fur and sped up. Berry had jumped off their mother's back and had started to race her to the twoleg bridge. "Wait! Don't go near the gorge!" Tiger yowled.

"Okay!"

Lilly was starting to pass her so she pushed herself to go faster. "Hey!" Storm called. They had seemed to get over the fact they wouldn't see their mother again. Or just didn't realize it. Berry reached the bridge first, Tiger second, Shadow third, Lilly fourth and Storm fifth who had gone into a coughing fit when he tried to catch his breath. The crossed the bridge and found a stream where stones formed and stuck out of the river. Black picked her up and Metallic picked Berry up. The others were older by two moons and jumped be themselves. They rested on some rocks by the river where the sun slanted down on them to make the perfect sunning spot. They found little prey but it was enough for the cats of Bloodclan. They followed the scents of cats that lead them to yet another twoleg place. They stared at the mountains as the stars came out and the moon surfaced in the sky. Just for a moment, Shadow though she saw dark figure moving up, up the mountain to the other side.

Shadow woke up and yawned. She had been stretched out next to Tiger and Berry who were still asleep. Next to Tiger, she realized how small she was. He was probably about six moons old. She was four. She got up and sat looking at the sunrise. "Cool!" Tiger had woken up and sat next to her.

"Yah."

The remaining star began to disappear as they gave into the might of the sun. Tiger's brown fur turned ginger in the light. She soon caught herself staring at his pelt and turned away. She looked at her paws instead.

"_Never."_

She looked around. Had she heard something?

"_Never."_

She thought back to when she was two moons old. The high pitched voice and icy blue eyes belonged to her father. She listened intently.

"_Listen my daughter."_

She pricked her ears.

"_Love brings weakness. Look what being in love with Metallic brought me!"_

She growled.

"Something wrong?" Tiger asked.

She stared at her paws again.

"No."

"Well okay."

Black, Lilly, Storm, Berry, and Metallic began to wake up.

She glanced at the sky, got up and padded over to her sister who was still a bit drowsy from sleep.

"Hey!" Berry yelped when her sister prodded her in the stomach.

"Just trying to wake you up," She said innocently.

They began to walk again. Tiger talked to her about how a twoleg had been stupid enough to leave a window open with some twoleg food sitting there. They had taken the food and left the twoleg mad. Shadow purred at the thought of seeing Tiger trying to drag twoleg food away with a yowling twoleg on his tail.

"I'd like to see that," she meowed.

They followed the crisscross paths of the twolegs and met dozens of dead ends.

"Hey, what about we speak to that kittypet?"

"Hello!"

"Hi. Yah so have you seen a group of cats come past here?"

"I've seen you." The kitty pet said.

"How can a cat be this stupid?" Storm asked.

"The kitty slop might soak into their brains."

"Whatever, we don't need your help." Lilly muttered to the kittypet.

They walked away.

"Mother?" Shadow mewed.

"Yes?"

"I thought I had seen cats head through the mountains." She said.

"Then if you saw it with your eyes that's where we must go."

Shadow nodded and off they went to the mountains.


	3. Chapter 3: Blood Battle

**So just a pointer about Sun's Ice. When I said you have to read that first. The reason Sun… blank like Thundercloud was because he looked so much like Adderclaw.**

Chapter Three: Blood battle

Shadow sat on her mother's back as they headed up the mountain. The remnant of their meal was still on her mouth as she licked it off. Tiger lie sleeping next to her as Berry slept on Black's back. Lilly and Storm dragged their paws on the ground so they were put on Black's back as well. She yawned and realized that the reason she was tired was just because she had been walking until noon. Tiger woke when they came upon a stream. Shadow jumped off of her mother's back. Tiger stretched and sat up. He began to lap at the stream. Because they hadn't found too much prey along the way, and the fact that they were farther away than the forest, it had taken about a moon or more. She also realized that because of the shortage of prey, they were beginning to slow down. Lilly had slipped off of Black's back to drink from the stream. Shadow wasn't thirsty so she sat down and began to groom herself. Her father's words bugged her. '_Love brings weakness'_? Was that the reason why Scourge died? Loving her mother? While she pondered it, Tiger fell in the river and splashed about until she noticed her staring down. He tried to use her as a way to get out and pulled her in with him.

"What the?"

Tiger pushed her head under the water then let her up.

"Oh you think I need mercy?" Shadow asked then put her paw on his head to drag him under. He was to strong and gasped as he came back up.

"Hey, don't leave us out!" Storm yowled as he splashed head first into the water. He batted at her head.

"Down with you Thunderclan!"

She paused. Thunderclan… Fire… She somehow knew a cat with the name of Fire had killed her father. Then she noticed Storm waiting for her to react.

"Oh,yah? Riverclan will not be defeated the forest fools!" She pretended that she was a fierce Riverclan cat. She splashed water into his eyes to blind him then rushed in with outstretched paws to catch him by the head. She then pulled him to the side and pushed him under the water. Tiger jumped on her back. Lilly jumped in to attack to. "Hey no fair!" She said as she let Storm up. "Three against one? That's just not right!"

"Okay, then you can have Tiger. Makes it even." Metallic said by the stream. She was like the manager of the game while Black groomed himself by a bush.

"Hey Tiger! Game plan!" Shadow meowed. "Everyone." She narrowed her eyes at Lilly and Storm as they tried to listen in.

Berry stood at the side of the stream looking at them play. She had a wistful look in her eyes and she tried to ignore it as she was supposed to be a medicine cat. Not much of a fighter.

"Okay so we attack from that side and…" Tiger said.

"do that move father saw the real Riverclan use. Rushpaw splash."

They broke apart and started to move out. Tiger circled around. Storm kept an eye on him and swerved out of the way when Tiger pounced. Lilly ducked underwater and bubbles rose to the surface. Shadow watched the bubbles move. She kept still then jumped when Lilly tried to grab her legs. Then she turned, splashed the water up, rapped her paws around Lilly's tail.

"How could a little kitty be this strong?" Lilly asked as she was flipped out of the water.

"UFF!" Black was drenched with the water that poured off of Lilly. "Watch what you're doing!" He growled.

Shadow then sprang for Storm as Tiger turned around to catch his tail. Storm struggled but with the two of them holding him down he scrambled out of the water.

"Now it's one on one with Tiger and Shadow!" Berry announced as Metallic purred.

Shadow mewed, "You turned traitor eh?"

"What about you? Going rogue against Riverclan."

She circled him tail lashing as she playfully mocked him.

"Hh. And you think a kit could beat me?" He asked.

"Oh? You think a cat could beat the daughter of Scourge?" Shadow countered.

He pounced at her and pinned her down. She noticed that he was shifting his weight onto her and she pushed her hind leg against his to knock him off of her. She floundered in the water as she failed to get up. Then she squirmed and squealed. She soon found her way up and bounded out of the water. "Times!"

Tiger's jaw dropped. "Cheater!"

They began to move again after they dried their fur. Tiger acted like he had won just because she had forfeited the game early to ask if they could keep going. As Shadow moved she cut her paw on the stones and winced. Then in a flash, a battle appeared in front of her. Cats that scented of darkness, water, trees, and wind were fighting a group of cats that wore collars with teeth of cats and dogs on them and smelled of blood. A small black cat sliced through a huge tabby's stomach and watched in cold satisfaction as the tabby died. Then in a flash a ginger tom appeared. For some reason, she felt a huge amount of hate toward him.

"My name if Firestar of Thunderclan."

_Firestar._

This cat. Then again a flash and the cat called Firestar stood staring down at the same small black tom with one white paw and icy blue eyes. Her father.

Scourge. That was how he died. This ginger tom is still alive. She growled as the blood disappeared. The reason she knew this was her father was because his stare was cold and full of malice. That was how she knew it when he came to see her even when she couldn't see him yet.

Berry stared at her surprised at her sister's blazing eyes. Shadow continued to walk, even with the sharp pain of the stone in her paw. Berry must have smelled the blood because she barred her path.

"Shadow. Your paw. Give me your paw."

Berry began to examine her paw. She clasped her teeth around the stone and pulled.

Shadow closed her eyes and breathed out. She was not the type to show pain or weakness. Even if she had one.

Berry disappeared to find some herbs and Shadow sat there, her paw outstretched as she waited for her sister's return. Storm pawed at the stone, then, rolled it onto the side with the blood on it. He stared at it blankly. Shadow thought he had lost his sight while he stared then his eyes widened.

"The blood… one of us will die on the day of the eclipse."

Black nodded. "We'll then we must find out the day of the next eclipse."

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO CALM? IT'S IN TWO MOONS!" Storm growled menacingly.

Berry reappeared and laced a thin layer of herb juice on her paw. Shadow didn't wince at all. She just kept her paw off the ground while they continued to walk. Tiger moved to her side.

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"Nope."

"Not even a little?"

"No. My father said to never show pain. It reveals weakness to the cats you shouldn't trust,"

"Well, maybe your father isn't right about all of it." Tiger said.

"Maybe not."

They continued to walk as she kept her paw up. They came to a cave and when they passed the cave the saw the outline of rolling hills. When they reached the hill, Shadow saw a lake with a island that had a tree bridge to cross it. She could smell the clan cats. She began to lick her pelt. She hadn't noticed how lean they had become. Their pelts were sleek and their muscles showed beneath their pelts. Lilly had begun to pant and so had Berry so they were picked up as they raced for the land they would soon know was Thunderclan territory.

They were confronted by the cats of wind.

"They smell like Bloodclan."

"Well, if they do let's chase them off."

"Hey! We don't need trouble. We just need Thunderclan."

"Then we shall escort you."

"We don't need an escort." Black growled.

They began to head for Thunderclan. They confronted a hunting patrol. A bracken colored cat, ginger she-cat, gray tom, brown tabby tom, and a golden furred tom with who looked like a light gray she-cat.

"What are you doing on our territory?"

**Ohh, Cliffy! How do ya like that?**

'**Fool me once, strike one. Fool me twice, strike three.' -Micheal Scott**

**The vampire queen thanks you**

**~ Sundapple123**


	4. Chapter 4: Thunder,Ginger,and Fire

_**You know with school coming and all I might not be able to type as much.**_

_Chapter four: Thunder, ginger, and Fire_

"_We may as well take you to camp," the cat who Shadow guessed would be called Brackenfur._

_They were led to a ledge where a gorse tunnel led to the camp. Shadow walked down through the gorse to meat growling clan cats. She growled just as much until her mother caught up to her._

"_Can I speak to Firestar?" Shadow mewed loud enough for the clan to hear._

"_How do you know his name?" A gray cat with piercing blue eyes asked. The scent of herbs clung to him like a bur had attached itself to his back and he couldn't get it off._

_She decided to whisper the answer in his ear, being quite uncomfortable with the stares of unknown cats burning her pelt._

_After she whispered the answer his eyes went blank. He padded into what she thought might be the leader's den. A ginger tom padded out of the den and bounded off of a high ledge where a ladder of rocks sat. Tiger sat down next to his siblings who seemed less than calm than he was. Shadow licked her chest to seem at least a bit as calm. Firestar sat down, tail rapped around his paws. The whole clan had come into a circle to see what was happening. "What are your names?" He asked._

"_This is my daughter Shadow, and Berry."_

"_I'm Black and these are the kits of some of our friends. Tiger, Storm, and Lilly."_

"_Well, welcome to Thunderclan."_

_Shadow growled. _

_He turned to her. He had a surprised look in his eyes._

"_My father is Scourge and-"_

_Shocked murmurs broke out. "He had a daughter?" A sand colored she-cat said._

"_Yes,yes, well we wanted to join a clan and we thought this was the right one." Tiger growled._

"_Well you can stay here as long as you want." Firestar said politely._

"_My I speak to you?" Shadow asked. "In private."_

_Firestar nodded and led her to his den._

"_Did you kill my father?"_

"_Well…"_

"_You did." Shadow was frustrated now. "Why?"_

"_Well.. He tried to kill us and…"_

_She growled. She had enough of this. She stalked away into the forest and sat there. "If only I had my own clan I could make my own rules."_

_She paused. She was going to begin her plan. _

_Shadow shrugged away the touch of this 'Firestar' as he named her the apprentice Shadowpaw. What a stupid name. Everyone has the same last ending. I might as well be called 'paw' so noone has to remember anyone's name._

"Okay, now your mentor will be-"

"We weren't planning on staying that long." Metallic meowed.

"Well, then temporary mentor," Firestar said. "Shall be… Hollyleaf. Lionblaze and Jayfeather shall also help in the upbringing of this apprentice."

Shadow padded over to the three and held back. They were strange.

Tiger- no. Tiger_paw _stalked over to her, completely uncomfortable that he had a super cheerful- what was it? Cinderheart. How many Cinderhearts live here anyway?** The question being, 'how many cats are as cheerful as this?'**

"These cats need to be taught a lesson- Bloodclan style." He murmured.

She grinned. **If a cat can.**

"HEY MY MENTORS!" Shadowpaw yowled. "Follow my lead."

"WHAT I'M RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!"

"Oh, um. I just wondered when we could tour the territory?"

"Ok. Come on. Ask Cinderheart and Brackenfur if they can come along too."

After Tigerpaw came back with the two warriors they began to climb the slope that led out of the ravine. She had trouble at first, then pushed herself to the top. She followed her mentor to the Shadowclan border. "Okay, now we-"

A russet furred she-cat strolled out of the bushes. She was followed by a huge white tom with black paws two more she-cats and a tom with striped fur. This cat reminded her of someone…stripes…muscular, broad shape… Tiger….Tigerstar!

She must have said this out loud for the invading patrol paused at the border and stared at her.

"What do you know of Tigerstar?" thee white tom growled.

"Enough," Shadowpaw growled just as menacingly. "He was my father."

Gasps of shock rose from the group. "Now are we not seeing you invade?" She asked.

"Well, to you _rogue_ I am Blackstar."

"Yeah,yeah. That's Russetfur and that's Tiger… tiger…" She growled out the word tiger then it turned into a murmur.

_Flash!_

Shadowpaw stood tall in a dense forest. A swarm of cats ran past her. They all had fear and anxiety in their eyes. Then in a flash blood poured from the rivers and lapped at her paws. She ran. She ran away from the blood and destruction but the blood and wailing of the cats followed her from the river, to a hollow, to the Thunderpath.

"Where is this?"

She lifted her paws.

She then realized that this wasn't her vision but that of the prophecy _'Shadow and Tiger will meet in battle and the forest will be bathed in Blood.'_

She also realized that the sky was dark and as died scarlet. No clouds. The moon was at it's peak but the silence was broken by the wails of those cats. The trees towered above her like twolegs.

The only thing that snapped her out of the vision was the sound of Tiger yowling the words: "Attack!" 


	5. Chapter 5:Night of  the Shadowclan

**Okay, so I know that some of you may think, 'Woa this story is going to fast!' I'm doing that so that we can get right to the action and romance.**

Chapter Five: Night of the Shadowclan

Shadowpaw was somewhat pleased that she got to show these proud Shadowclan cats how she fought. She recounted the times Scourge showed her how on the other cats of Bloodclan. She was a kit then. She didn't know what her father was doing was wrong.

"Attack!"

At Tigerpaw's words, she launched herself at the huge white cat named Blackstar.

He jumped back and Shadowpaw crouched until her belly touched the ground. She waited until Blackstar tackled her, then pushed her hind legs up to nock the wind out of him. She somehow gained enough power to pin him down. She didn't feel right.

_Kill him._

She blinked.

_Do it now!_

She soon realized the high pitched voice of her father.

"_Hollyleaf told me, honorable warriors don't need to kill to win a battle!" _She whispered.

Blackstar again struggled.

"Do you _want_ me to hurt you?" She hissed as she bent over so that his ear was a whisker away from her face.

His whiskers twitched. "Like an apprentice like you could."

"The same apprentice that has you pinned down?"

She let him up. "Next time, stay away from the cats of Bloodclan."

She began to stalk away. Hollyleaf stared at her in amazement.

"But never turn your back on a enemy warrior."

"I'm not a warrior," Shadowpaw said.

She bounded away to help Tiger in his failing attempt to ambush Russetfur. She snuck up from behind and jumped on Russetfur's back. Russetfur growled and rolled onto her back, knocking the wind out of Shadowpaw. She growled. Russetfur lept up and raked her claws down Shadowpaw's belly. She stilled as her vision blurred and the thought of battle faded.

Shadowpaw stood defiantly in front of a group of starry cats.

"Well…"

What should we-"

"She has to-"

"We must."

The babble coming from them confused her. Then a silver she-cat strode forward. "You have a prophecy to fulfill. You must go back."

Shadow blinked. What? Go back to what?

The silver led her to clear pool. She looked in to see a mass of shrieking cats battling over border. Lionblaze broke away from them and ran back to camp to warn Firestar. Then the pool focused on a black she-cat, lieing in the middle of it all, blood spilling out of her stomach. Then, being lifted off to camp as Firestar arrived to end the dispute. Then, being set in the medicine cat den for Jayfeather to observe. "Go back."

Shadowpaw gasped. She looked around the den. Jayfeather stood over her, arguing with her mother that she was going to be okay.

"Oh, your awake!" Mattalic meowed. She bounded over to her and pressed against her.

"Okay, you see she's fine now get out!"

Shadowpaw was left alone except for the burning gaze of Jayfeather. "You have a question don't you?" Shadowpaw rasped.

He seemed startled. "Well,yes."

"Shoot."

"You seemed as close to death as anything. What happened?"

"Let's just say Starclan has something in store for me."

Jayfeather nodded. "I see."

Shadow narrowed her eyes this cat knew more then he was telling. They had that in common. Shadowpaw almost winced as she sat up and walked into the clearing. The wound had miraculously healed thanks to Starclan. Stormpaw bounced over. "You feel'in better?"

"Yah."

"Then come to the den and tell us what happened! Tigerpaw doesn't want to tell it without you."

Shadow nodded and entered the apprentice den and sat down to see Ivypaw, Dovepaw, Lillypaw, and Berrypaw sitting in a circle. Shadowpaw sat down next to Tigerpaw and began to tell her fellow apprentices about the first battle of the cat with Bloodclan blood.


	6. Chapter 6: First Love

**Okay, like I said, if things are going too fast, just tell me in the reply thing.**

Chapter Six: First love

Tigerpaw's POV

Tigerpaw followed his mentor to the gathering. As he hopped up onto the bridge and crossed over, he couldn't help but stare at Shadowpaw. Her fur was sleek from her mother's constant licking and her emerald green eyes shone especially bright that night. When he realized that he was staring too long he looked away. He sat down next to some Windclan apprentices who looked very thin, even though it was the height of Neweaf. He tried to turn his attention away from Shadowpaw and to the conversation of the jumping contest between a Riverclan cat named Seampaw and a Windclan cat named Sandpaw. A ginger furred tom turned to him. "You look like you have something on your mind,"

"Nope." He lied.

"Well, you still have that moony look in your eyes."

Tigerpaw decided to confess. "Well, see that cat over there?"

He tipped his tail to Shadowpaw who was now jabbering with some Shadowclan apprentices like the border dispute hadn't even happened.

"Yeah. First love eh?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, don't you get it?" The ginger tom meowed.

Tigerpaw knew what he meant but he didn't believe it.

"Oh, well. Maybe time will tell. Good lookin' cat I'll say that," The ginger tom meowed.

"What's your name?"

"Rowanclaw," He said as he walked away.

**I know Rowanclaw probably isn't that kind to rogues but I couldn't think of another cat who was ginger besides Firestar, Squirrelflight, and Sandstorm.**

Tigerpaw sighed. The Gathering began as the full moon sailed high into the sky. "Welcome cats of every clan!" Onestar yowled.

Blackstar took the liberty of going first. "Shadowclan is thriving and well," He glared accusingly at Firestar. "We have little news except the fact that with Greenleaf coming, we will have more queens in the nursery."

Tigerpaw guessed he didn't want to mention the border trouble because Shadowclan had lost. Tigerpaw rarely listened as the leaders listed what the happenings in their clans. He padded over to Shadowpaw, whispering 'sorry' continuously along the way.

"Hey, Shadowpaw. Follow me over to the lakeshore."

Shadowpaw turned toward him. He couldn't help but gaze into her eyes. She turned away to go to the lakeshore.

Shadow's POV

Shadowpaw lay down at the edge of the lake, away from the clan cats as they discussed their problems.

"What is it?" Shadowpaw asked.

"Well, um… uh… I… you…. What is your mentor teaching you?"

"The same as yours…"

"Well, I can never really tell what that mousebrain is shrieking about, 'Tigerpaw you need to stop talking about battle!' 'Tigerpaw! Respect a she-cat!'"

"Well, she sure does have character," Shadowpaw chuckled.

Tigerpaw lay down beside her, their faces only a whisker length apart. Their fur brushed. Shadowpaw wondered why she felt a tingle go through her when she felt it. She couldn't help but go closer. Tigerpaw whispered, "Look. If you look closely at the stars and the moon, it's like Scourge is right there." He traced his tail with the stars and Shadowpaw found that it did look like Scourge.

_Like I would be with stupid Starclan!_ Scourge whispered.

Shadowpaw mewed, "You know, those cats," She flicked her tail to the bushes. " Acted like Scourge is a bad guy."

"Well, not to be rude, but my mentor said Scourge killed a lot of cats…"

Shadowpaw's eyes dulled. "Oh…"

To her surprise, Tigerpaw leaned forward and licked her. "Don't worry about it. They probably exaggerate."

"Thanks," She moved closer and licked him. He turned to her, holding something in his eyes… something she couldn't tell what. But she knew she wasn't saying thanks about explaining to her.

**What was it you think she said 'thanks' about? -.-**

Tigerpaw got up and padded over to the bushes. "Well, the Gathering probably just ended."

Shadowpaw nodded.

_One more time._

She padded over to lick him. He stood still as she licked his cheek. Green eyes met amber and thoughts faded as they both lost each other in the other's eyes.

"Hey! You two! The Gathering is over! Cinderheart is waiting!" Brambleclaw meowed.

No word was spoken as they headed back to camp, both of them thinking of the other.

_What was that?_ Shadowpaw thought. _ He looks different somehow._ She blinked. How could she think that if he was just the closest friend she had as a kit just two moons ago? She shook the thought off as she followed her sister, who had been appointed as medicine cat apprentice. Lillypaw and Stormpaw waited in camp to hear what happened at the Gathering. Shadowpaw grabbed a vole and carried it to the apprentices den. As she ate, she listed what she had heard and left out the fact that she had snuck out with Tigerpaw.

"So Blackstar didn't mention the border fight?" Lillypaw asked.

"Nope. The warriors were acting all tense but the apprentices were fine," Shadowpaw meowed.

"Windclan seemed to be having trouble with Riverclan," Tigerpaw said.

"Why?"

"Riverclan seems to think that Windclan is stealing their fish because of the recent shortage of rabbits," Shadowpaw explained. "Then, when they explained a exceptional amount of prey was running over from Thunderclan territory, Riverclan turned their accusation on us!"

"Unbelievable! Shadowclan is the closest clan besides Windclan!" Stormpaw growled.

"And Thunderclan doesn't know how to fish or swim except Cinderheart and Graystripe!"

"Exactly! Firestar swore that Thunderclan wouldn't do such a thing and Mistystar agreed. Reedwhisker and a few others were yowling about Leopardstar wouldn't have put up with it!" Berrypaw growled.

"Yeah, and then Mistystar had to go with the majority of the clan and declare war!"

"Mistystar is letting herself get pushed around. She needs to learn how to handle her clan because some are still suspicious of her loyalty because she was Bluestar's kit!" Shadowpaw meowed.

"Correct. That's why you have to prove that Scourge's past has nothing to do with your future," Firestar padded into the den.

"Sure,sure." Berrypaw mewed, oblivious to the fact that she had started to twitch in the presence of her leader.

"Now, get some sleep. I'll allow the cats that went to the Gathering more sleep than others."

Shadowpaw settled into her nest mostly thinking about the time she spent with Tigerpaw by the lake. As she drifted off to sleep, she found herself with some cats with stars on their paws.

"_Shadow and Tiger will meet in battle and the forest will be bathed in blood."_

Shadowpaw hissed as blood poured like rain from the sky and splattered her fur. The wailing cats came back. The cats continued to wail as a small black tom with a white paw stood over the body of a large tabby, grinning deviously as he began to lick the blood off his paws.

"_Shadow and Tiger will meet in battle and the forest will be bathed in blood!"_

The words turned into a chant as they got louder and louder until Shadowpaw shreicked the name of the cat who stood and turned their icy gaze on her. "Scourge!"


	7. Chapter 7:When Death Calls

**Okay, so if you remember, what Stormpaw said when he was looking at the stone…**

**Storm pawed at the stone, then, rolled it onto the side with the blood on it. He stared at it blankly. Shadow thought he had lost his sight while he stared then his eyes widened.**

"**The blood… one of us will die on the day of the eclipse."**

Chapter Seven: When death calls

Shadowpaw soon remembered when Stormpaw had said those dreaded words- "One of us will die on the day of the eclipse." She had taken it too lightly. If she hadn't none of this would have happened. The day after the Gathering, Shadowpaw, Lillypaw, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Black, who had been named Blacktail, Tigerpaw, Stormpaw, and Berrypaw had gone through Windclan territory to investigate the sighting of three dogs with Onestar, Ashfoot, Crowfeather, Breezepelt, and Heathertail. They had found the dogs.

The battle

Shadowpaw slid under the dog and unsheathed her claws to rake down the dogs belly, Lillypaw jumping on it's back to distract it. Two of the dogs went away yelping to their twolegs. The dog that was left was large, deep throaty barks resounded from the dog, it had scars from old battles and it's eyes were bloodshot. Lillypaw lept in, Stormpaw on her left flank, maneuvering out of the way at each and every one of the dogs attacks. Tigerpaw and Shadowpaw jumped in, while Berrypaw began to treat Crowfeather and Hollyleaf. Shadowpaw yowled as Ashfoot tried to overpower the dog with Onestar swiping at its face.

"Get out of here!" She yowled.

Ashfoot and Onestar looked surprised. They backed away. Lillypaw, Stormpaw, and Tigerpaw were fighting like the whole of Starclan were on their side. But then, in a flash, just as fast as it had started it ended. Shadowpaw glanced over to see…

Lillypaw was splayed on the ground, blood spilling out of her neck. Her eyes were blank as they stared at the sky..

"BERRYPAW!" Shadowpaw yowled as she ran over to her friend. Tigerpaw ran over, sat down, and began to bow his head.** I know I made that kind sad, but I'm sure if a cat could cry he would.**

Berrypaw began to examine Lillypaw. "She…"

Shadowpaw shut her eyes. Stormpaw had been right. The solar eclipse had just begun, blocking out the sun until only an outline remained. Shadowpaw thought she heard a whisper, barely audible behind Stormpaw's whimpering.

"_Hush my brother's do not cry, for I will sooth you with my alliby. You will find your happiness for I have found mine… in Starclan."_

Then, for another second, she thought she saw a pretty dappled she-cat, with green eyes, just like the color of lily leaves.

They had headed back to camp, Blacktail and Lionblaze carrying the body of Lillypaw between them. Tigerpaw and Stormpaw's tails were down, Shadowpaw noticed.

"You okay?" Shadowpaw whispered.

"I don't know. It's…"

"Come on, I need to tell you something when we get back to camp."

They continued on, saying goodbye to the Windclan cats as they passed the stream. As they entered the camp Firestar questioned them.

"What happened?" He asked as he saw the body of Lillypaw.

"I think it would be best if Tigerpaw and Stormpaw explained…"

"I don't want to…"

"Shadowpaw…"

"We chased off two of the dogs…" Shadowpaw started. "The last dog was quite big and… when the fight ended, Lillypaw…. Lillypaw was…"

"I see…" Firestar meowed. "W shall have the mourning ceremony at dusk."

When dusk came, Shadowpaw crouched at Lillypaw's body._ I should have done something… If only if it h-had_ _been me! I wouldn't have to deal with this!_

"_Heh. Like she was any worth."_

"_How would you know? You don't care!"_

"_I don't need to care!"_

She growled to herself. She then padded over to Firestar who watched from afar.

"Why don't you go over?" Shadowpaw asked.

"I didn't know your friend too well."

"So? You're still her leader. I don't know where she will go," Shadowpaw whispered.

"What?"

I don't know if she will go to Starclan." Shadowpaw mewed. "We were Bloodclan. Scourge didn't go there."

"Yes, but you can't trust that things will be easy if you stay here," Firestar murmured.

"I know. Scourge told me, ' if your ever to do something hard, you have to believe that you have the power to do it.'"

"He did did he?"

"Yes. He also said that my days will be filled with hardship because I was his daughter. But he said 'don't worry because he will always be there' It's corny, but I believe it."

"You know, you have more experience for your age," He said. "Your warrior ceremony is coming up. So is the others."

"Ok, but… I'm leaving … four moons from now."

"Why?"

"Well, I'm going to… start a clan!"

"Starting a clan is a hard job, take it from me and Sandstorm bringing Skyclan back."

"I know, but it's what I have to do. It's what Starclan wants me to do."

He nodded. "Well, you see, be careful." Was all he said.

At dawn, she found the two still there.

"Say, do you think that Starclan will let them have a warrior ceremony?"

Tigerpaw looked up and smiled weakly. "I guess."

Well, let's not wait and see," She flicked her tail east, where the Moonpool was. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Tigerpaw meowed.

They padded out of camp, Shadowpaw knowing that the moons to come would hold problems… not dangerous, but surprising.


	8. Chapter 8: The Fault Of the Moon

Chapter Eight: It was the fault of the moon

Shadowpaw didn't growl, she didn't move, she didn't challenge. She stood proudly in front of Firestar, who was naming her.

"Now Starclan, you accept that this cat has no clan blood but still has been quite loyal. For that reason I think she deserves to be named as a warrior. Do you accept the job of a warrior and fight for your clan at the cost of your life?"

She narrowed her eyes. These warrior ceremonies had more meaning to it than cats realized. "I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment on, you shall be called Shadowfur. Starclan honors you bravery, wisdom, and loyalty."

She licked his shoulder then stepped back to stand beside Stormstripe and Tigerthorn.

_That's_ _a weird name, _She thought. _Then again, he probably doesn't want to name him Tigerclaw. _

"Stormstripe, Tigerthorn, Shadowfur…" The crowd mumbled. Through the moons, they still hadn't accepted them. Hollyleaf and Jayfeather nodded to them. They had decided to name Berrypaw as well so she would be with her clanmates in the ceremony. Her new name was Berrynose but they had changed it to Berryleaf. Shadowpaw stretched as the Thunderclan cats walked away instead of crowding around them for congradulations. Tigerthorn growled. "If Firestar wasn't here, I would rip those guys to shreds."

"Your way too loyal to do that." Shadowfur meowed. She cuffed him over the ear lightly.

"Soon, we're leaving remember?" Stormstipe added

"What about my mother and Blacktail?"

"They said they would leave," Tigerthorn growled.

_Did he just seem uncomfortable on the subject? _She shrugged off the feeling.

"When are we leaving?" Stormstripe asked.

"About two sunrises from now," Shdowfur replied. "Maybe later."

Tigerthorn flicked his tail. "Well then, I'm going to go talk to Berryleaf."

Shadowfur quivered. She didn't like the fact that Tigerthorn spent so much time with Berryleaf. He had since the night at the gathering when they looked into each other's eyes… His eyes held secrets… and she wanted to find out what they were.

Shadowfur yawned. She had left the camp and found a territory a little beyond the Moonpool, perfect to start a clan. A stream was found in the territory and they were now in a bowl shaped place. The walls were steep and shrubs grew around it. Stones were piled nearer the side and she thought that would be the perfect leader's den. Cave like spots were around and a little trail lead up to three more caves, making seven in all. Weeds had been pulled out and brambles built to make a tunnel entrance. A puny pile of fresh kill was next to the den she suspected to be now the Elder's den. Blacktail and Metallic had gone out with Berryleaf to hunt and she was now lying in a large cave with grass and moss growing through the cracks. She had carried moss in to drop it in the dents that surrounded the cave.

**I think I'm getting better at descriptions!**

Light seeped through the cave opening as dawn arrived and the melodious chirp of birds began. Shadowfur noticed Stormstipe still sleeping, Tigerthorn gone. _Why? Every time I wake up, he's gone!_

"Hey." She jabbed Stormstripe in the stomach with her paw. "Where's your brother?"

"Don't know," He muttered groggily. "When I woke up, I saw him leaving the den."

"Why do you think?"

"I don't know. He's been leaving every night since Lill- Lillypaw's…" Stormstripe stammered on the word.

"I understand."

Though, Tigerthorn's leaving bothered her, she was more worried at why he was leaving.

"_You think that Tigerthorn is a traitor don't you?" _Shadowfur murmured quietly to herself.

"_Yes… But." Scourge had come again._

"_I was wondering when you would come again."_

She still was confused on the word. 'But'. What was that? But what? She sighed. When did anything ever make sense? If it wasn't one thing it was another. She walked out of the den and pushed passed the lichen that hang from the top of the den. She sat down at the outside, relishing the cool wind of the coming newleaf as it blew through her fur, promising rain. Berryleaf entered the camp, carrying a scrawny rabbit. Tigerthorn padded beside her, their fur brushing. She growled quietly. Why did he do this? She ducked and instead pushed her way right past them, not wanting him to see her. She ran down the path forged by cats before them and stopped at a stream. Trees stood close together and branched so that they crossed. She caught a glimpse of the sun as it dappled the fallen leaves. The leaves rustled loudly and Shadowfur turned to see Berryleaf.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she curled her tail around Shadowfur.

She growled and shrugged it away. "Nothing."

"You're my sister. I know something's wrong."

"Well you don't have to know."

"Yes I do."

"No! I don't have to tell you! Why should I?"

"Shadowfur…"

"Just stay away from me," Shadowfur growled in a very disturbing way. It was between a whisper and a growl.

She stalked away, pretending that she didn't see the hurt in her sister's eyes.

Tigerthorn wondered what Berryleaf was doing. Of course he worried more about Shadowfur. He paced the clearing then dashed out of the camp. He ran, pushing his way through tendrils and weeds. He stopped when he saw a bit of black fur. Shadowfur was standing at the edge of the territory, the side witch was closes to the twoleg nest. Blood covered her paws and she shivered when he came in front of her.

"What are you doing? What happened?"

"A stupid rogue was ticking me off and I killed him," She said it as if what she did wasn't wrong.

"Why?"

Her eyes flashed. "Why not?" She challenged.

"Isn't it against the warrior code?"

"Why should I care?" She growled, sliding out her claws.

He looked into her eyes. They were not like they were at that first gathering. They were a blazing green, ridden of the glow of that innocent apprentice.

"Because," He took a step forward.

She growled and the words she said sent a icy claw down his back.

"You know, Father wasn't afraid to kill," She stepped forward until there whiskeres touched. "Neither am I."

Tigerthorn gasped. Something was wrong. As he looked harder at her eyes, he could make out a hint of icy blue. Her voice was more high pitched, turned to a whisper so he couldn't tell. Then she meowed,

"One more thing," She wisked around and stopped after she hopped onto a fence. "Did the blood of a tiger ever burn true?" She jumped to the other side, leaving the pawprints of blood behind.

Shadowfur didn't feel good. What had happened to her? When she killed the rogue she felt no feelings, and when she talked to Tigerthorn she felt no pain.

"_I expected just as much." _Scourge whispered._ "I gave you my strength to say so."_

"Heh. You took over my words."

"Exactly." Scourge meowed.

His voice was solid and his image appeared there, on the fence. "Remember, night's fall and sun rises, but shadow's always stay. Tiger prowls through long leaves fighting past the threat of black and claw."

"What?"

He disappeared to be replaced again by Tigerthorn. She muttured to herself.

"Shadowfur,"

"What." She ripped up grass and growled.

"We need you to go back to camp."

"We?"

Berryleaf jumped up next. "Yes."

"Fine." Shadowfur growled jumped up, crossed, and ran to camp not caring if they were behind her. She was so close to despising him she almost yelped when she heard what Stormstripe told her when she got back. They stood behind the nursery.

"Well, you see, I heard Blacktail and Tigerthorn arguing. Blacktail threatened Tigerthorn to stay away from you, and," He gulped.

"He what?"

"Tigerthorn said he wouldn't and Blacktail attacked him…"

She gasped. Why do something like that?

"He said if he didn't he would kill me," He said quietly. "Blacktail said that Tigerthorn would pretend he liked Berryleaf so that you would start to hate him and then he would come in and…"

"I get it." Shadowfur nodded. "But why do something like that? It's stupid!" Then she walked away saying thank-you, still ignoring Berryleaf who seemed to like Tigerthorn though he didn't like her. She walked straight up to Blacktail in the middle of the camp. The moon rose high as she stopped. It seemed to give her strength as she snarled loudly, "How could you?"

Everyone turned.

"What?" He seemed mock surprised.

"You know what you did," Shadowfur 's hackles raised. "And guess what?"

"What?"

"Tiger will fight the threat of black," She moved closer, whispering it in his ear. "Oh, also…"

"Hmm?" He yelped.

"I'm still sorry to say, but I'm not… afraid to kill."

Yes, the moon gave her strength. Indeed it did, because the stars twinkled fiercely and the moon sailed high, high,high, up in the sky, shining onto her fur, turning her into a shadow.


	9. Chapter 9: A Faint Memory

Chapter Nine: A Faint Memory

Stone and Stick shook their heads. This was wrong. Even when he was dead, he caused problems. When things were going right, Scourge popped up and steered Shadowfur in the wrong direction. Why was he so meddlesome? Tiger and Black were to meet soon and he bothered so much that the prophecy might end up with one of the promises cats dead! How could he, being who he was, not understand that some things were better left alone?

"I just think that he doesn't understand," Slinick a gray tom with a missing eye meowed. "Maybe he didn't understand what it meant to love." He glanced over at a brown she-cat and curled tails with her.

"How could he not?" A small ginger she-cat that had rugged fur and half a tail snarled. "He had a mate and kits! How could he not understand love when he had someone who loved him?"

"He still believes that it is a weakness to have love." Brick growled. The path of Starclan witch they all walked now was all thanks to Shadowfur, who convinced Starclan that they only followed Scourge out of fear. Scourge had even attacked a Starclan warrior out of rage when a cat accused him of unloyalty. Brick snarled, "Well, he's caused too much trouble already, so we might as well do something about it." After they had died, they had found the courage to confront Scourge, knowing they couldn't be killed again. Looking around, he saw that his clanmates were bristling.

"We need to talk with him."

They marched to the spot frequently visited by Scourge. The gorge, where the river spilled in, washing up to about two fox lengths away from where they stood. Scourge stood hunched over a piece of fresh kill, as they stalked up to him.

"Scourge!" Slinick barked.

"What."

"You've gone too far," Bone began. "Why can't leave your daughter alone?"

He snarled, "Why should I?"

"Like father like daughter." Bone muttered."Because if you interfere, you could end up killing the prophesied cats!"

"So?"

"Including you daughter."

His eyes widened. Brick knew that Bone just struck a weak spot.

"How do you know?" Scourge mewed warily.

"Rock." Bone flicked his tail.

"And what about your mate?"

"Hm." Scourge meowed.

_Has he no heart?_

Jagged growled rudely, "If you don't care about your mate then…"

"No!" All the cats of Bloodclan yowled. Jagged was the tom in the clan that was always trying to flirt with everyone, even those who had a mate already. Brick thought he must be desperate. He had said so and Jagged denied it.

_Denial is the first step._ Brick thought.

"And so what if I've gone too far?"

"Well, look, this new clan, sun is to come after shadow has reigned so if shadow doesn't spread night, sun will never come!" A dark tabby she-cat meowed, who looked an awful lot like Leafpool said.

"Okay then, what should I do to fix this?" Scourge asked. "Go up to Tigerthorn and say 'I'm sorry that I almost killed you?"

"Scourge we are serious!" A pale she-cat towered over him. His mother. "If you don't believe us…" She gestured with her tail to a small pool that was almost transparent. Scourge gave in and sat down next to the pool, gazing into it's depths.

Scourge looked down into the pool to see a beautiful black she-cat. He realized it was his daughter and looked closer. She had the ligh of battle in her eyes and she began to tussle with a tabby tom, triggering a faint memory in his mind. The tabby tom was surprised at that moment to see a cat with the resemblance of another and that surprise was taken advantage of. Shadowfur had crept around him and now clung to his back while he rolled to squash her. She slipped from under him and slashed at his side as she went.

_Just like a true Bloodclan cat… no. Like a true warrior…_

The tabby turned around and jumped, landing squarely on her shoulders as she tried to vainly through him off. It seemed a cruel coincidence that a ginger tome watched the whole thing then, at the last moment struck out against Shadowfur after she killed the tabby. The ginger tom froze and gasped. The ginger tom, along with the picture, had changed. He screeched. Scourge began to shake as he saw what was happening to his beloved daughter. Time must have passed because her eyes were fierce with the power of protecting something and they shone with intelligence. She was backed against a ledge by three dogs. Her eyes fell over something behind the dogs and she let out a cry. The ginger tom leaped onto the dog's back. Shadowfur meowed, "Get out of here! I don't want you to get hurt!"

"No!" The tom yowled.

The fight went on and on until Shadowfur had barked at the tom to leave. Her eyes were confident until he left.

"Okay… Uhm…"

The dog left, the largest, a rugged gray with scars from past fights, snarled at her. What surprised him the most was not that his daughter was so brave but that the dog spoke.

"You take territory?" He barked.

"What? This was…"

"Territory belonged to us before cats came, before the first came too," The dog's voice was a rough snarl.

"Well, sorry but this is ours now."

They began to attack, the dog having the upper hand as he backed her closer to the ledge. She was soon at the tip, fighting as fierce as a Lionclan warrior! He was so proud! The vision darkened. He knew what had to be done. No matter what! "Yes," He murmured. "Tiger will meet Shadow."


	10. Author's Note

Author's Note

Oh guys, I'm gonna need about two reviews before I post chappie 10! I don't wanna be mean or anything but it's gonna keep going up! Also, I have school so don't blame me if I don't see your reviews on week days. Sometimes I don't have time for it. Just so you get the gist of it and the fact I, not mean… I give you a brief summary of the next chapter!

Summary :

Shadowfur's dream was fading away. Tigerthorn and Berryleaf were not so close to her anymore and Blacktail stopped talking to her. But what happens when she meets a certain rogue?


	11. Chapter 10:Trees Fallen Down

Chapter Ten: Trees Fallen down, the amber eyes of the traitor…

The days have made Shadowfur's mind blurry in thought. Tigerthorn and Berryleaf ignore her, and Blacktail won't talk. But over the days she had thought he had given up. Apparently he didn't even after the day she demanded to know what he and Tigerthorn had talked about. He had nonchalantly said, "Oh we talked about this… that, and the other."

"What did you tell him?"

"What did Stormstripe say?"

"Why?"

"Nothing."

Every time , he answered a question with another question. Stormstripe had found out even more about Blacktail but had refused to share it, saying that it would result in a feud among them. Metallic was the closest she had right now to a friend who had been named Silverecho. ** Though, as we all know is her mother, making things awkward, and some things can't be said… **

The sun rose high in the sky, the clouds moving apart to reveal it. She had decided that day, to go to the border. There she stood, comprehending how in the world a rogue scent was there just after she had sent out Berryleaf and Stormstripe to fetch herbs here. Berryleaf had taken over one of the top dens as the medicine cat den. Light filtered through the leaves and turned her pelt silver. She jumped when she heard a few leaves rustle.

Her hackles raised when she saw a muscular brown tom step out of the trees a little farther to the right. His eyes blazed amber and his fur was sleek.

"Well hello there." He meowed.

The brown tom padded closer to the beautiful black she-cat with the green eyes and white paws.

"Hello ," He repeated.

The pretty she-cat growled at him, fur bristling.

"What are you doing on our territory?"

"Our? There's only one of you…" He said quietly.

"This is our territory, territory of Iceclan," She growled. Not noticing him step closer.

"Hey, why don't you just back off and let me leave?" He said testily.

"Oh, you can't. I have to give you a scar to remember me by." She said as she pounced on him.

"Hey!" It took all his strength to push her off.

"I might have to take you to camp," She meowed. "By the way, my name is Shadowfur."

_Shadowfur…_

He followed her through the bracken and to a small incline that suddenly dipped down into a bowl shaped clearing. It was steep and he guessed that this was the camp.

"That over there is my mother, Silverecho , that tom there is Blacktail , Tigerthorn and Berryleaf…" She muttered the last to names then added, "Stormstripe."

"I see."

Everyone began to crowd around the tom.

"Oh, I didn't catch your name," Shadowfur meowed.

"It's Tree," Tree meowed to her as she padded away from the crowd. Tree caught the eyes of a tabby tom. Tigerthorn was it? He seemed calm, and welcoming, but there was something that Tree noticed in the amber eyes… just like the amber eyes of a traitor.

**I'll give a reviewer a Berryleaf or Silverecho plushie if you R&R and guess who the amber eyes of a traitor was!**

A few days later, Tree had decided to join the clan and was being named, Treeblade. Treeblade padded over to her and dipped his head.

"If you hadn't shown me those battle moves yesterday I might not have been made a warrior," He said. He then sat down then leaned over to her. "Have you noticed something about Tigerthorn?"

She kept her voice guarded but mewed, "Actually I have."

"What's wrong with him?"

"Well… I actually don't know. Maybe it's Blacktail's threat?" She had warmed up to him and had told him what Blacktail planned on doing.

_Flash Back_

"So, Blacktail threatened him that he would kill Stormstripe, and then he would…"

"That's terrible!" Treeblade had said. "Surely he wouldn't do such a thing?"

"I think he would," Shadowfur meowed urgently, "But."

"But?"

"But. But I think he's only doing it because-" She had been cut off when Silverecho entered the den.

_End of Flashback!_

Shadowfur then realized that Tigerthorn's late night 'walks' as he called it were actually to train to fight Blacktail! Blacktail was a notorious fighter, he was even one of the high ranked guards to Scourge, coming up fourth in the higher ladder of the cats known as The Guard. Coming after Silverecho, Bone, then Scourge. He was way too braggy about it because every day, she would hear him meowing about how high ranked he was to some cat.

"Hey, come meet me at the tunnel near Mossplace would you?" Shadowfur meowed distractedly. He nodded.

She padded away, remembering the night at her first gathering again. Why did he half to look like Tigerstar? Wait! Tigerstar! The Dark Forest! She had to go there! Right now! Now! She was about to settle down in her nest when Tigerthorn came up with Berryleaf, _again._ She was getting used to seeing them together, Berryleaf pressed against him, Tigerthorn trying to distract her to get away.

"What is it?" She said, sounding more irritated than she meant to.

"Well, I wanted to know," Berryleaf mewed, looking down. "D-did you want to come hunting with me today?"

"Not really," She whispered then said aloud, "I wanted to get some sleep."

"It's the middle of the day." Tigerthorn meowed hearing what she had said before.

"I'm tired from… hunting?" _That sounded like a question._

"Okay then," Berryleaf said, drawing her tail over Tigerthorn's chin.

_She is way too clingy._

"So, if you'd excuse me…" She meowed. He stepped in front of her.

"What did Treeblade say to you?"

"Why?"

He stared at her with those eyes… suspiciously?

"If you must know," Shadowfur began, "We talked about something you already seem to know."

"What?"

She pushed past him and got into her nest. She closed her eyes then opened one eye again.

"Did it ever?" She left out the parts of her dream, the dream with Scourge turning his icy gaze on her, saying, "Did the blood of a tiger ever burn true? Did the eye of a storm strike light into the darkness? Did the tree's roots not stay tied to the ground, but was rooted out by the storm like grass? Did the berries from the silver leaved bushes grow as much as the shadow that creeps through the night?"

She then saw a tabby, slashing at her, tearing. The last thing she had seen was ginger fur. She had woken up startled, completely confused when she came back to see the fur of her… friends? She had begun to question the fact if they were her friends or not. She had begun to ignore her own thoughts on this, knowing she would then question other things on them. Yes, she would leave it alone and leave it be.

"Hey, guess what?" Treeblade bounded up.

""What?" She whispered. "Let's go to Mossplace to talk about this important thin-"

"Wait!" He ushered her to the den opening and they walked out of camp, Treeblade carrying some moss. "It would look weird if we just walked out of camp and didn't bring anything back." He explained.

They walked silently to a tunnel that then dipped into a cave, moss clinging to every side of the wall. She sat down in a moss pile, making herself comfortable then said, "So what is it?"

"I saw Blacktail do something strange yesterday…"

"What?"

"He had… met up with Blackstar. They were discussing an invasion. I got closer to get the best of what they were saying and Blackstar had said, 'Well, as you may see, my clan is doing well so the invasion against you would just be…Unfair.'"

"Unfair?"

"It seemed he was planning an invasion on _us._"

"Then why was Blacktail there, to listen to the whole thing?"

"I guess he was the one… that planned the invasion." Treeblade whispered.

"Now, why would this… Blackstar, if he knew anything about invasion, tell the cats who he was invading?" A low whispered meow said. It came from the outside, not too far, because they stood at the entrance to the cave.

She looked up and shrieked in surprise. A ginger tom with a piercing green eyes stood confidently in a tree. A tom, muscles rippling underneath his pelt. He jumped down and Treeblades hackles rose. She draped her tail over his shoulders to stop him.

"What are you doing here?" Shadowfur asked calmly.

"Hunting."

"This is Iceclan territory," She said growling in her head at his drawling tone. "If you hadn't noticed."

"Oh really?" He began to mew. "I hadn't even noticed."

"Go get Tigerthorn, Stormstripe and Silverecho. Just in case there are others." Treeblade nodded and raced off through the trees.

"Spook!" The tom called. "Paste!"

A small gray she-cat that patches of ghostly white fur and a tom with brown fur, dashed with white on his chest walked from the shadows.

"What about Maymay and Juky?" He flicked his tail.

"Them too. "

Maymay, a russet colored she-cat and Juky, another tom with gray-blue spots and blackish fur came forward.

_What am I to do?_ She said to herself.

"Now… will you leave us alone?"

"Since when did you think someone like me would leave you alone?" She crowed.

"You are completely out numbered, that tom just left, there are five of us."

Shadowfur flicked her tail. She could sense the presence of her clanmates, watching her deal with the problem.

"You must have a bad sense of smell," Shadowfur drawled. "Because."

Treeblade marched into the open, Silverecho, Tigerthorn, Stormstripe, and Berryleaf behind him. Where was Blacktail?


	12. Chapter 11: The Invasion

Chapter Eleven: The Invasion

Where was Blacktail? Treeblade had brought everyone but him to see to the invaders. She thought about about this and Blackstar who had planned an invasion on Iceclan, Blacktail being a witness. Were these cats part of the invasion? Had Blackstar sent them here? But he couldn't have known about her building a new clan! Could Firestar have told him? He couldn't have done that! Ever since the border trouble Blackstar had been reluctant to say anything. Iceclan hadn't even gone to the gatherings so they couldn't have known!

"Well?" The tom mewed.

"Chinky, do you think these are the cats Mother told us to avoid?" Paste asked.

Chinky growled, "Probably," then added. "Then again…"

"They don't seem to have a leader," Spook cackled.

They began to move forward, unsheathing their claws. Shadowfur snarled, "Blacktail must have gone to get the rogues."

"What?" Tigerthorn growled.

"Nothing," she snapped. "Blacktail must have talked to the rogues when he had gone missing that dawn last moon." She inched closer to Treeblade and Stormstripe.

"Have you seen a tom… amber eyes, really… tall?" Stormstripe said calmly.

"Yeah. He never gave us his name though. He was here with a huge white tom, black paws."

"So that if we found out we couldn't identify the guilty cat," Shadowfur said matter of factly.

"They had threatened us to come through the territory, invade an stuff," Maymay mewed.

"That cat, Blackstar was it? He was _huge, _so we couldn't say 'no' you know?" Juky added.

"And, as you'd think, he said that we would be given a reward if we drove you out."

"I see," Berryleaf mewed.

Shadowfur growled at the tone her sister was making.

"Well, then," Shadowfur meowed briskly. " We will take you back to camp, and listen to what else you have to say."

"Okay…"

As they walked to camp, Shadowfur looked down at her paws and the marks they made in the soft mud after the newleaf rain. She listened to the soft squish it made when she set her paws down. Paste stopped walking then continued when he reached her.

"You remind me of someone Grandfather told me of," He said.

"Who?" She paused.

"A tom called Scourge actually."

"Yeah, he was my father."

"Wow." He said as they neared the camp. She then broke her stride to slip in through the opening. There stood Blacktail, waving his tail, then seeing the rogues, putting his tail back down.

"I thought I told you," Blacktail whispered to Chinky. "Blackstar said-"

"Blacktail," Shadowfur meowed menacingly. "I heard."

Blacktail backed away.

"Thanks," Chinky meowed. "I owe you!"

"Don't worry about it," Shadowfur mewed, cuffing him over the ear. "Everyone needs a little help like that once in a while!"

She jumped up onto Highrock, beckoning with her tail for Paste, Maymay, Chinky, Spook, and Juky up onto it too. Once they made it up they began to tell the story of what Blacktail and Blackstar had done.

Once the rogues had settled in, they had been given warrior names. Juky was named Raggedtail, Maymay was named Maypetal, Spook was named Mistpelt, Paste was named Falconclaw, Chinky, Mattedheart. She had gone on patrol with Silverecho, Mistpelt, Mattedheart and Stormstripe when she first spotted Blackstar on their territory.

"Hello."

"Why are you here?" Stormstripe meowed.

"I'm… waiting."

"Waiting? On Iceclan territory?"

"Yeeesss?"

"Seriously?"

"Yah?"

"Mmm-hmm. And while you stand here, did you happen to have any plaannns?" Shadowfur lengthened the word.

"No."

"Wrong answer," Mattedheart growled. "You came looking for Blacktail didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Sorry, but we exiled him. He's a kittypet now."

**HUH! HOW DO YA LIKE DAT? Bloodclan, to rogue, to clanmate, to kittypet! What, what, WHAT?**

"Nnn-hmm. Blacktail was warned if he tried to do so again," She snarled. "He will be sentenced to death and also those who help him unless Treeblade approves."Treeblade had been made temporary leader.

"And why tell me of this _also those who help him?_"

"Oh, I think you're smart enough to know why," Stormstripe growled. "Suggesting that we are to kill Blacktail on sight."

"You what?" Blackstar seemed startled. As he began to back away, he added to Shadowfur, "When you were an apprentice, I noticed something about you. Oh… also. The hounds are here."

As mysterious as he arrived, he was gone.

"W-what?" Stormstripe mewed. "Hounds?"

Shadowfur knew that Stormstripe was traumatized by the dogs when his sister had died. She didn't know how that could feel! So far, she thought she wouldn't be fazed, if what was going on continued.

"Let's go back to camp," Shadowfur whispered in his ear. "Remind me to send a patrol to make sure Blackstar doesn't come back." She said louder to Mattedheart.

"Sure."

Shadowfur continued, "I'll go to. Just in case."

She started to walk, Silverecho beside her. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, not at all," Shadowfur said.

"But you and Berryleaf-"

"It's nothing." Mattedheart backed her up.

"Well, if your okay then." Silverecho fell back to talk with Mistpelt.

"Thanks," Shadowfur mewed. "You saved me."

"Let's say that's repaying my debt." He said with a flick of his tail. As they walked along the border, Shadowfur picked up a strange scent. It drifted from the Thunderclan side but smelled like a rogue. She scent marked the border there and looked around.

"You noticed it too huh?" Stormstripe asked.

"Yeah. I don't know where it comes from but it seems familiar."

"Let's head back and tell Treeblade." Mattedheart suggested.

They headed to camp, Mistpelt stopping to catch a water vole and a shrew. Shadowfur neared the gorse tunnel and ducked her head and went through. She stopped to talk with Berryleaf.

"Tell Treeblade that I scented rogue on the border," Shadowfur meowed. "It seemed familiar."

She was about to wak away, when Berryleaf said sadly, "Why aren't we friends anymore?"

"Wouldn't you know?" Shadowfur questioned.

"K-know what?"

"Never mind!" Shadowfur stalked out of the den and headed to her favorite spot- the stream that connected to the river. She ran through bushes, past trees and skidded to a halt at the fast flowing river. She lay there, at the riverbed, listening to the gurgle of the river.

"Watcha do'in?" A low rumble sounded.

At first Shadowfur thought it was the river then found the source. It was a huge gray tabby with brown patches. He was about as old as she, battle scarred and yellow eyes gleaming.

"You're the rogue!" She yelped.

"You needn't tell me. I know who I am." His voice was cool, and Shadowfur found herself staring at him.

"Uh…uhm…. You shouldn't be here."

"I've been here before." He then added, "So I here Blacktail's gone eh?"

"How do you know?"

"You never caught my scent before now?"

"Not at all." She admired him for his ability to stay out of sight and downwind.

" My name is Tyke. This, uh… Blackstar. Is he you enemy?"

Shadowfur soon found herself pouring out all of what happened, starting from the beginning.

"So now Blackstar was found on Iceclan territory."

"I see."

"Do you think he'll have an invasion like planned?"

"Naw, he ain't got 'nough sense to track a rabbit right front of his nose!" His accent was rough but his voice was calm even when he was ranting about how Blacktail, the kittypet was ' all soft and mushy' as he put it.

"So that's a 'no' right?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, now that I spilled that out to you will you-?"

"Sure."

"I didn't fini-"

"I know."

"But-"

"I'll join your clan."

"Eh?" She asked. "Well let's uh… get back to camp." She flicked her tail for him to follow and the set off in the dense underbrush.

Tyke's POV

Tyke walked slowly behind the black she-cat, following her sweet scent as she led him to camp. He walks down a steep slope and here he was. A tabby, she had called Tigerthorn and there, Berryleaf! She had skimmed the subject of those two so he thought something had happened. As he was toured around he felt the stare of Tigerthorn, and the Treeblade whom she had talked most about. She padded into the leader's den, where Cloverpaw sat, talking to Treeblade, her mentor.

"Yes I think that-" Cloverpaw stopped. "HI SHADOWFUR! WHO'S THE STRANGER?"

"It's Tyke. He wants to join."

"Okay. Cloverpaw, please go see what Tangleweed and Mousepaw want."

There had been a sudden amount of rogues, many of whom had wanted to join her clan. She had counted Mousepaw, Tangleweed, Cloverpaw, Fallowwing, who was heavy with kits, her mate, Rainwhisker, his brother and sister, Cloudface and Snowleap, Moosefoot, Windbelly and his mother, Soundbeam, and last, Bluestream with her kits Seakit, Meadowkit,Lumpy kit and Jumpykit. She had been very curious of this, but left it alone.

**If you read my story Sun's Ice, you is Jumpykit? His warrior name? His future? R&R it and you get a….a…a…a uhm… a Jumpykit plushie! He's cute!**

"So you want to join?"

"Yeah, I ain't seen a clan this good before…"

"Hn?"  
"He has an uh accent."

"MMhmm, I want to know," His voice hardened. "Will you fight to protect your clan at the cost of your life?"

"I would." Tyke said seriously.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I now call you Timberleaf!"

"Timberleaf! Timberleaf!" A loud eruption sounded from outside of the den. Timberleaf looked out to see every cat in the clan standing there; yowling to the stars the name Starclan would now recognize him by.

"Hey Timberleaf, wanna come on patrol with me Windbelly, Moosefoot, Falconclaw, and Tigerthorn?" Cloudface asked after the clamor died down.

"Sure."

He padded to the Gorse tunnel, ducking down and out to follow the hunting patrol. They padded to the training area, where the sand spread into a circle.

Moosefoot spotted a mouse. "Hey, Timberleaf, you can have that one."

Timberleaf sunk into a low crouch, pricking his ears and inching forward. When the mouse came into a little less that a fox length, he pounced, coming down to swiftly bite its neck.

"Great job!" Falconclaw meowed.

Tigerthorn turned away, then flicked his tail. "Timberleaf, canI talk to you? Can you guys go on without us?"

"Fine. Just don't hold us up."

Tigerthorn nodded and after Timberleaf buried his mouse, he sat down, tail curled around his paws.

"I have a question," Timberleaf took advantage of the silence. "Why aren't ya talk'in to Shadowfur?"

Tigerthorn seemed even less comfortable, looking down at his paws. "Nothing."

"That ain't an answer to my question."

"Well then, if that's it I have to tell you that-"

"Nope. Answer. The. Question. You seem uncomfortable with it."

He sighed. "I don't know. I thought it would be better after Blacktail left."

Soon he was telling everything to the tom. As this happened they didn't notice the flash of black fur in the undergrowth and the glowing icy eyes.


	13. Chap 12:Old time traitors,new time enemy

Shadowfur's POV

For the last moon, she had noticed that Timberleaf and Tigerthorn were getting along well. The confusing part to her was that Tigerthorn talked to her again. She laughed, knowing it had something to do with him.

"He's a good listener," Shadowfur told herself. "He must have told him _everything."_

"Hey!" Tigerthorn called. "Do you want to go hunting?"

"Sure." Shadowfur ducked her head. "Should I go get Moosefoot and Silverecho?"

"No, no, it's fine." He said, flicking his tail for her to follow.

She padded behind him, watching the swish of the leaves as they went deeper in the forest.

"Okay," He rounded on her. "I want to see how well you can fight before we hunt."

"Fine." She said cooly. "Think you can handle it though?"

"Oh, you think I can't?"

"I know you can't!" Shadowfur said as she began to circle him.

"Oh, I see…" His eyes slid over her.

She then stopped to calculate how far a jump it would take to land, what she would do, and most importantly, waited. Hollyleaf and Lionblaze had almost reprimanded about how to move fast, not giving your opponent time to think. In that time, Tigerthorn got confused. Why just sit there? Why not attack? In that time, Shadowfur launched herself into the air while Tigerthorn questioned. Tigerthorn moved out of the way, leaving Shadowfur to stand on all fours again. She turned, fast as lightning , knocking his paws with her head and watched as he fell. He squirmed, getting up then charged at her, then butted her flank with his head to knock her off balance. He quickly moved, putting his paw down on her throat.

"Well?"

Their eyes locked.

Shadowfur smirked and looked away with a nonchalant expression. "Are you so sure you've won?"

"What?"

She pushed up with her him legs to knock him off, then spun around to pin him down.

"See?"

"Yes, yes I see! Now let me up you great lump!"

"Sorry!" She said with a purr. She let him up and shook herself.

"Now what?"

"I think you've scared all the prey from here to the island!" Shadowfur said."

"So did you!"

"No,no. That was all you." Shadowfur said. She flicked her tail and said, "As long as we're out here, let _me_ at least do better than you."

"How dare you!" He said sarcastically.

"More to the point, how dare _you._"

Shadowfur padded away, stopping at a huge birch tree where she caught the scent of squirrel. She sniffed around the tree, noticing that the scent led up the tree.

"Hey, Shadowfur-"

"Ssshh!" Shadowfur flicked her ears toward a squirrel that stood on a high branch. "You stay here."

Shadowfur began to climb, barely missing any hollows or branches she could use to get her up. She stopped on the branch just above the squirrel, and let out a hiss. The squirrel turned, darting back down the tree to be caught by a waiting Tigerthorn. Afterward, Shadowfur caught a brown rabbit and a small sparrow that flew out of twoleg place. They went to the border, meeting a patrol at twoleg place. Stormstripe, Timberleaf,Mistpelt and Silverecho had been checking the scent markers.

"Its… strange." Timberleaf said softly. "I've… never smelled this scent before."

"What is it?" Tigerthorn asked.

They took a closer look, sniffing around the thin trees that divided the twoleg dens. Shadowfur smelled kittypet, mingled with the scent of carrion.

"Woaw."

The scent was almost overwhelming, also holding a bit of that sweet newleaf breeze. She sniffed again. She knew of no carrion place nearby! Was this scent of cat or of dog… or of…fox?

"Reeks of carrion huh?"Stormstripe asked.

"Definitely."

"Do you think that this is…" Timberleaf gasped turning to Mistpelt.

"I don't know. They said it was like it but I don't know why this close!"

"What? What's this close?" Silverecho asked. "If this is bad, we need to tell Fallowwing!" She must have been worried about her kits.

"Well, there are these twoleg place cats that…they … they seem a lot more like loners at first sight, but then…"Mistpelt began.

"You aint never seen cat like 'em before. They kill for the pleasure of it. No offence, but they be'n like Bloodclan I suppose."

"None taken," Shadowfur mewed. "But Bloodclan wasn't exactly _that… that… _ferocious."

"Doesn't matter how'n ferocious they are, we have to report this to Treeblade."

They headed back to camp, Mistpelt running ahead to tell Treeblade. When they got there, Berryleaf came up to Shadowfur. "What happened?" She said almost pausing before asking.

"Rogue scent was found. _Again._" Shadowfur said.

"Timberleaf and the others might know what it was."

She pushed past her sister, waiting in the centre **I felt like spelling it like that so to bad for u if u don't!** of camp.

Sure enough, Treeblade leapt onto Highrock and announced what had happened to the rest of the clan. A rogue who had not fully decided to stay, now named Jetfoot stood at the edge of the clearing. His fur was jet black, as dark as night more like it and his eyes were a piercing blue. He had been watching Tigerthorn and Timberleaf while they talked she suspected. **Remember when it said 'they didn't see the flash of blue eyes' or something like that? That was him.** He rolled his eyes. Shadowfur stalked up to him. He had a bad temper, always growling or snarling or complaining.

_Hey, he could even be related to Breezepelt!_

"What do you want?" He growled.

This was the what? The someteenth time he did that? He had been padding after Berryleaf and they had permitted this but only Shadowfur and Treeblade knew. Jetfoot regarded her closely on this but that didn't change his attitude.

"I was… just going to say… if you're going after Berryleaf your gonna have to change that temper of yours." Shadowfur pitched her voice high, giving him a slight eye roll.

"That's none of your business."

"Oh really? If you don't mind, I could go up and tell her straight…" Shadowfur paused, cocking her head to the side in a mocking way.

"OKAY, OKAY WHAT IS IT?" He growled at her. Again.

"You do know about these cats?" Shadowfur asked, gesturing to the scattered groups of her clan as they discussed the issue of the unknown cats. "…No."

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Had he just paused just then?

"I'm sure you do. Now tell me from the beginning why you came here in the first place."

Jetfoot's POV

Why was this annoying she-cat always patronizing him? He had finished telling her about the whole thing, leaving out bits and pieces that he thought _he _wouldn't want to let go of. He set out of camp again, heading for a small twoleg nest where the fence was bent and ragged. He jumped over the fence, hiding himself in a bush with big pointed leaves and glossy red berries. **If ur a punk and don't know, FOO YOU! It's a word I made up. If ur a sweet, innocent, kind and caring reader, u would know what type of berries these are. R&R what they are.**

A she-twoleg walked out of the den, letting a large black tom out with glowing amber eyes. Slanting light flooded out of the den and Jetfoot had to close his eyes. The collar on the tom was gray with stripes of green. He looked around, making sure the twoleg was gone. When he was sure she was, he crept out of hiding and walked over to the tom.

"Jetfoot,"The tom greeted.

"Hello, Blacktail."

"Now, I saw that patrol. Did the scent stay hidden enough?"

"No." He said, ducking his head in apology. "Few of them know what it came from."

"Not good,"Blacktail muttered. "What of Blackstar? Does he know of them? The dogs?"

"Seems so. But he actually warned them, waiting for you."

"I see...anything else?"

"Yhey know of the cats. Not the dogs."

"Good." His straight face turned into a wicked grin. "We attack next midnight."


	14. Chap 13:New enemy, new life

Shadowfur POV

Warned, yes, and warned they had been for now they stood, her clan behind her as they faced the dogs and cats of… more than she had ever seen. All four clans stood on her side, Mistystar, Firestar, Onestar… and Blackstar.

"Now… tell the cats what you want." Blacktail meowed cooly.

"We want this land… back. Belonged to us before cat came!" The dog growled his eyes smoldered.

"We can't give it!" Cloverpaw meowed. "If you even try I'll flay you!"

"Ooh. You're not going to take that are you?" Jetfoot meowed with a hint of hostility.

"NO!"

"Then attack!" Blacktail meowed.

The dogs barked and attacked. The cats swirved in and out of the dogs legs, pinning down every cat. Shadowfur tussled with a ginger she-cat, who seemed heavy with kits. She pushed her off with a quick thrust of her hind legs and ran to help Moosefoot and Rowanclaw. Soon they had started to battle off the cats, soone the dogs were left. Stormstripe stood shaking as he stared past her.

"What is it?" She said frantically. She barely had a scratch.

_Thank-you Scourge! Finally something from you paid off!_

"Behind you… the dog… Lillypaw!"

She turned to see a dog, huge, with bloodshot eyes, froth dripping from his mouth as he glowered at them. He stomped up to them.

"Black cat must die!" He howled maniacally.

"Tigerthorn turned around from his fight with a mottled tom. "RUN SHADOWFUR,RUN!"

That's what she did. She ran, swiftly across the barren parts of the land, near the edge of her territory where it connected with Windclan.

"_Shadowfur!" _A high pitched voice yowled_. "Go, go!"_

"Scourge." She sighed with relief.

She followed a ridge, then she halted in dismay at a ledge, curving down into the beyond parts to be explored next moon. There she turned, staring straight into the eyes of the dog, three of them now here.

"_The prophecy is fulfilled." He said._

Shadowfur nodded. Timberleaf ran behind the dogs, followed by Mistystar and Streamstone. They drove off the two dogs but she growled at them to leave this dog to her. She knew what would happen, oh yes, she knew all too well in fact.She watched the dog's every move. She then pounced, landing on his shoulders and bring him down on his back. He pushed her off and held her down.

"Black cat die!" He snarled.

She gagged at the harsh odor of crowfood. She closed her eyes and waited. She dare not struggle, dare not move. She waited. Waited for the jaws of the dog to come down on her.

"_I'll be seeing you Scourge."_

"_I know. It was too soon, but Sun must come. Harsh these prophecies are."_

The dog stood there waiting. His mouth open, ready to bite down. A tabby came running and he gave a guttural laugh. Blacktail had told him to make the Black cat die right in front of the tabby. He bit down, hard. Shadowfur sighed. She felt no pain, no fear. Just peace. Soon she was being rushed to Berryleaf, every clan cat she knew stood outside pacing.

"Nothing can be done, my sister." She breathed.

"NO! Don't talk I can fix it!"

"No." Shadowfur raised a paw and sat it down on Berryleaf's paw.

Shadowfur sighed again and she lay still.** I proof read it… 3 TIMES! And I still cry!**

Shadowfur stood facing her father. She bent down to lap up the clear water, now looking down to the world. She saw her body being lain out for the clan.

"Good riddance to that Blacktail!" Scourge growled.

She now sat with Starclan. She turned away. She looked for her father's favorite spot, sat down and looked in the river. She sought out the tabby pelt of Tigerthorn. He stood farther away from her body, looking up at Silverpelt. She leaned closer. He then smiled and looked back at her body. Somehow. Somehow, she was sure he had seen her, gazing down on him, in Starclan.


	15. Chapter 14:Epiloge

Shadowfur's POV

A deal of time had passed and her clan had joined her in Starclan. The new generation would now be here. Shadowfur had two kits.

The ceremony (So you can get the gist of it)

"I now call you Sun's Ice, until you join your new clan below." Treestar meowed. "I call you Maple's Snow until then as well."

Cheers rose from the group of cats as the kits got there temporary names.

(End of gistfulness)

Shadowfur mewed to her mate, Tigerthorn, "It's time."

"Are you sure?"

"As sure as can be. Adderkit is almost an apprentice."

(So whats happening now)

Shadowfur watched as her kits left to Iceclan, to be reborn as Mooneyes's kits. She smiled as she watched them, purring with pride as they became apprentices then warriors.

"It seems that sometimes, dead is better." Tigerthorn's low rumble came from the bushes.

"Is that correct?" Shadowfur meowed.

"Yes, like that time I crushed you in the fight practice."

"You did not!"

"Did so." He said, coming into view.

"Well, watch what happens to you!" Shadowfur bounded after him as he ran away.

In her happiness, she didn't notice the images of the future, with more blood- shed than she could imagine. She knew of it, but she thought, _Leave alone 'till it's time._

The moon shone brightly in Starclan, she thought. It turned her fur into nothing but a shadow.


End file.
